After The Storm
by Bluena-Azul
Summary: Years after our main heroes permanently gain their superpowers, nothing has ever been the same. If anything, everything just keeps getting harder now that there's no definition of getting a break, and that nearly everyone has been moving on with their lives. Change is quite inevitable you know.


It was a cloudy day when the girls finally graduated high school. Granted it wasn't the best weather for the ceremony, but hey, nothing would have stopped the glorious day from ever happening. Not the incoming rain, the horrid traffic building up the streets, nor Peach's call signal for the uprising trouble in Tokyo. No scratch that. That WOULD stop the ceremony!

Our three main girls were up on stage, receiving their superhero award for all the years they've been protecting the city when they heard their flashing belts' urgent rings followed by an explosion right off the horizon from their school. "What was that?!" Miyako cried as they heard the citizens' cries and screams as a cloud of dust dispersed from the distance, the girls only could look on with shock. The audience of parents and students before them started to panic and flee from their seats to find their loved ones and safety "Everyone calm down!" Kaoru yelled, quickly facing at the crowd of people. Great the last thing this graduation needed was a stampede, a superhero's job was never done was it? Emergency alarms went off as security guards came in to lead everyone out of the area. But the girls were nowhere to be found.

A flash of pink, blue and green colored the cloud white sky of the city. The ground shook as another bomb was detonated further away from the first explosion, the streets noisy with the lot of car horns going off at the same time. Multiple robberies from pawnshops had happened "Who is it this time?" asked Miyako "I don't know." Momoko replied "What? Didn't you check who we were up against before we fled?" Kaoru asked "I did, but whoever it is, they're smart." Momoko replied.

"How so?"

"The dust from the explosion was thick enough to cover who's behind all this."

Mojo's robot had all the equipment needed to be upgraded. Almost. Well… not exactly. For years, Mojo's name has been all over the wanted boards, he couldn't even step outside to buy cheap ramen to get by, what more if he was to go into a hardware store to get additional tools and parts for the said robot. Just getting the tools were a prison sentence if it weren't for the heightened security. So doing his errands by himself were out of the question "Hey mom!" a boy in blue called from the front door "We got the stuff you needed!" he held up a huge sack full of trinkets and money. Mojo immediately went to get the boy's things "Excellent work Mojo!" Mojo said, taking the sack of things and going back to the robot, until he was stopped by the boy in blue

"Now give us back our weapons."

Back to the three girls, they were fighting one of the lesser threats of the city, the Rowdyruff boys –with Boomer currently absent. Poor Brick and Butch had been at it with nothing but sling shot bombs and what their agility could do. The boys were bribed to do Mojo's bidding after the monkey managed to take their weapons. How? They have no clue. Butch dodged another hit from the green heroine's hammer "Stay still would you?!" Buttercup yelled at him "Hmm….no thanks." He dismissively replied, managing to give her a teasing smirk "Brick let's get out of here!" he called out to his red team mate, who was having a harder time dodging with Blossom and Bubble's combined attack, both of the red rowdyruff's arms held up in a defensive stance "I thought that _was_ the plan Butch!" Brick yelled back at Butch, unknowingly letting his guard down for a second.

Blossom's yo-yo managed to wrap around his wrist, pulling him towards Bubbles' bubble wand, he struggled to break free, but with a wave of the blue puff's wand and a GlOOP! Brick was captured. He thrashed about to be let out as his green-clad brother flew a beeline to save him, only to fly into Buttercup's hammer, hitting him towards another one of Bubble's dome cage. Boomer was their last hope in getting out. _Mom's bidding is definitely not worth it._ They both thought.


End file.
